masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Leelah'Kirorah nar Rayya
'''Leelah'Kirorah nar Rayya, later known as Leelah Mason, was a quarian Sentinel and a member of Daryl Mason's squad. Leelah is the daughter of Nayo'Kirorah, a quarian engineer of the Quarian Vessel, Rayya. She is also a biotic which is very rare for quarians.' History Leelah was born in May 4, 2155 in the Quarian Vessel, Rayya. Her mother, a quarian biotic died when she gave birth and her father, Nayo'Kirorah, was a quarian engineer. At the age of 10, Leelah was trained by an old quarian biotic instuctor. When she was 18 years old, she started her Pilgrimage on Illium. At the age of 19, she was still looking for a rare item to prove worthy to her people until she meets 3 people, a turian named Koris, a salarian, Jarin and a krogan named Galgan. Koris says he has a rare item and it is in a warehouse. the gang led Leelah to the warehouse. Leelah asked where the rare item is but she was then sexually assaulted by the gang. Traumatized by that event, Leelah hunted down the gang. She murdered Jarin by breaking his back and finishing him off with a gun. A week later, she murdered Galgan by stabbing him in the eye. 1 month later, she sabotaged Koris's car and he took an unexpected landing to the bar, Eternity. 4 years later, she meets Daryl Mason and Jordan Wilson. Daryl recruited Leelah when he gave her a datapad about rachni. Leelah was then accompanied by Daryl when she goes to the Migrant Fleet to tell that she has found a new crew. After that, she then joined the SSV Malvern, thus completing her Pilgrimage and earning the title '''Leelah'Kirorah vas Malvern. '''After Daryl recruited Garriet, Leelah became hostile when Daryl recruited Lem Savos, a salarian Infiltrator and former STG operative. Daryl managed to calm down Leelah before she kills him and asked why the hostility towards Salarians. Leelah said she also hates turian and krogan because she was sexually assaulted by those 3 races. Daryl however, managed to convince Leelah that not all races are like the gang and they start a relationship. Leelah, along with Lem took part in the mission where Daryl rescued his father, General Dominic Mason in Virmire from batarian and turian slavers. Battle of the Citadel In 2183, the SSV Malvern, along with the Alliance Fleet and the Destiny Ascension took part in the Battle of the Citadel. The Malvern took down many geth Dropships while Daryl and Jord took down geth troopers with heavy machine guns. As Saren's geth were destroyed, Admiral Hackett sended out a message that the Destiny Ascension and the Council are saved but the Citadel population took heavy losses, including General Mason where Daryl took it hard and mourned his death. The SSV Malvern and the crew were then rewarded for their actions. 2184 Discovery Collector Attack on Zion 2 years later, the Malvern recieved a distress call in Zion where the Collectors were attacking and abducting the colonists. Daryl, Jord and Garriet went onto the planet where they started looking for the colonists. The squad found the Collectors abducting the colonist and they started firing unto the Collectors. During the fight, the Collectors retreated but not before a Collector shot Daryl, wounding him and he was avenged by Garriet where he snapped the alien's neck. Leelah was at Daryl's side when he woke up and Jord visited him where the mission was succesful even though they lost almost 200 colonists. Battle for Earth As Shepard united the galaxy, every Fleet and species joined the Battle for Earth. The Malvern readied their equipment, the fuels were checked and the weapons were ready. The Malvern dropped off Daryl, Garriet, Jord, Lem and Leelah onto the streets of Washington D.C where many reapers were hiding and getting organized. The squad opened fire at the reapers, hoping that every single one of them will melt, explode or fall onto the ground. As the fight continued, a beam of red passed through the streets and the reapers instantly died. Leelah was shocked to see them died at once and asked the question: ''What happened?. Daryl responded: Shepard did it. he activated the Crucible. Earth is saved. Later life A few months later after the war, Leelah and Daryl got married in the SSV Malvern. Leelah went to Rannoch to help rebuild her homeworld and the geth while Daryl continued his service as a marine. A year later, Leelah gave birth to a Human/Quarian child (through science). Daryl named his son Carter Dominic, in honor of Daryl's father and Captain Carter. Leelah added the 'nar Malvern' to show that Carter is half quarian (or has quarian effects). Years later, Daryl retires from his service and settles down with with his wife. The married couple remained in contact with their old friends. On the year 2217, Daryl passed away peacefully with the company of his old friends including Shepard when his health was failing. Leelah became deeply saddened of her husband's death along with the others. Daryl was buried in his hometown. After the loss of her husband, Leelah would spend her free time watching videos she and Daryl made after Carter's birth and would often cry or remember the happiness she had. On the year 2227, Leelah passes away peacefully with the company of her old friends and wrote a will to Carter. The will was to bury Leelah next to her husband instead of Rannoch and Carter promoted to Captain. Appearance Leelah wore a Purple Quarian suit with dark grey and yellow stripes and black patterns during battle and in the Malvern. When she is not wearing her Quarian suit, she has long black hair with a ponytail and pure white eyes. Like every quarian, she has 3 fingers on both hands and legs bowed backwards. Personality Before her paranoia and hostility towards krogan, turian and salarian, she was a curious indiviudal and wanting to see what it is like outside the Migrant Fleet. After her traumatizing event, she was paranoid and hostile towards those three races and she would brutally kill the people who hurt her. However, when she entered a relationship with Daryl Mason, her fear and paranoia vanish and she became what she was before. Category:Jack's work Category:Quarians Category:Female Category:Sentinel